Alguien nuevo en la ciudad
by IvanOrionBlack
Summary: Mi primera historia sobre Riverdale, donde veremos toda la historia desde Ivan, un OC que añado en la historia, y que lo cambia todo. habrá un capítulo, para cada capítulo de la serie.
1. Alguien nuevo en la ciudad

FanFiction Riverdale Ivan Orion Black

MAS NUEVOS EN LA CIUDAD

Hola, os preguntareis quien soy yo, soy un nuevo alumno de Riverdale High, y ahora, ando de camino al instituto para encontrarme con mi estudiante de guia, quien por lo visto, tambien sera la guia de otro estudiante, Veronica Lodge, la hija del gran corrupto Hiram Lodge, todo un gran drama, donde no me interesa involucrarme, simplemente tengo pensado pasar in advertido.

Asi que simplemente, llegue a las puertas del instituto en mi querida Ducati Panigale roja y negra, el ultimo regalo de mi padrino antes de morir, a finales del cuso pasado, dejandome solo con su herencia, mucho mucho dinero, una gran casa en un buen barrio de Riverdale, y su coche, un Ford Mustang GT California Special naranja con una linea negra en medio.

Tras el encarcelamiento de mis padres hace unos años, el fue quien me cuido, y ahora estoy solo, sin sentimientos, sin familia, y sin amigos.

Asi que tras aparcar mi moto, me quite el casco y fui a la recepcion del instituto, me quede alli un rato esperndo, habia un espejo, en el que me mire mientras esperaba a la alumna que me iba a guiar.

Este verano habia crecido unos 10 centimetros, me he musculado tambien. Me he dejado crecer un poco el pelo, y he ecidido cuidar mas mi imagen, mi cabello color azabache ya no me cubria la cara, y ahora se veian mis ojos azules, no es por ser engraido, pero este verano, me he cuidado mas, como ultimo deseo de mi padrino, tener una vida perfecta, y aun que m caracter me lo va a impedir, intentare ser mi mejor version.

Unos segundos despues llego una de las chicas mas guapas que habia visto nunca, cabello azabache, y uos ojos marrones que muestran picardia y inteligencia, incluso mucho amor propio.

-¿¿??: Hola, tu debes de ser Ivan, el otro estudiante nuevo.

-Ivan: Es eso una pregunta o una afirmacion señorita Lodge?

-Veronica: Obviamente una afirmacion, deberia llamarte señor Black?

-Ivan: No nombres el tituo de mi padrino en vano, porque a su lado, tu padre no tiene ni la mitad de titulos o dinero ni en su epoca mas dorada.

-Veronica: Vale tranquilo, mira, yo no soy como crees que soy asi que que tal si somos amigos eh?

-Ivan: Comencemos por conocernos mejor y hablamos de eso si quieres. - Le dije con una media sonrisa seductora en mi rostro.

-Veronica: Eso me vale mi querido azabache.

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por otra voz, perteneciente a una chica rubia, la cual supuse era quien nos iba a guiar por el instituto.

-Betty: Hola, debeis de ser Ivan y Veronica verdad? - Dijo señalandonos a cada uno. - Yo soy Betty Coper, vuestra guia en el dia de hoy.

Me adelante a Veronica en el saludo, asi que con mi sonrisa falsa caracteristica, una que solo podia notar Sirius, mi querido padrino.

-Ivan: Saludos Betty, Ivan Orion Black, para servir a las bellas damas como tu. - Dije con mi tono coqueto de siempre.

Ella se sonrojo, causando que mi sonrisa creciera.

-Veronica: Cariño, deja de hacer sonrojar a nuestra guia porfabor, aun quiero saber donde estan las clases, cafeteria y baño sabes. - Dijo sonriendome. - Porfabor, continua Betty, soy Veronica Lodge.

-Betty: Tranquila, yo os presento vuestro nuevo instituto, vamos, seguidme.

Nos guio por todo el instituto sin exagerar, no se salto ninguna parte, hasta que nos encontamos con el que supongo que es uno de los ,mejores amigos de la rubia. Un chico gay bstante agradable a mi parecer, aunque no es con el tipo de gente que solia juntarme, ya tampoco soy el chico que era antes.

-¿¿??: Hola Betty, chicos nuevos, que tal?

-Betty: Hola Kevin, estos son Ivan Orion Black y Veronica Lodge.

-Kevin: Hijos de familias complicadas no?

-Betty: Kevin!! - Grito Betty escandalizada por el comentario de su amigo indiscreto.

-Ivan: Tranquilos chicos, yo por lo menos ya estoy acostumbrado a miradas o comentrios indiscretos, aunque normalmente se llevan un puñetazo en la cara, pero esta vez, hare una excepcion. - Dije con una mirada fria e las que solia dar antes.

-Veronica: Yo no soy tan violenta, pero tampoco me suelo tomar esos comentarios a bien.

-Kevin: Claro, perdon, no suelo ser tan impertinente, lo siento.

-Ivan: Nada tomado, ahora si me perdonas, voy a dejar las cosas en mi taquilla.

Me fui sin esperar una respuesta, pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Veronica y Betty. De camino a mi taquilla me encontre a un grupo de lo que parecian gorilas uniformados, probablemente parte del equipo de futbol. Estaban rodeando a un chico, de mi edad, y empujandole, le habian quitado su portatil, y lo que parecia un gorro que se estaban pasando entre ellos.

Yo me aproxime a ellos, y cuado uno de ellos, un chaval con rasgos asiaticos lanzo el gorro, yo salte y lo coji en el aire, no sin antes agarrar el portatil de las manos de uno de los chavales mas grandes, uno con pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

Asi que tras dejar las cosas en las manos del sorprendido chico, me gire y hable con mi mas fria voz.

-Ivan: Porque no os meteis con alguien de vuestro tamaño y e dejais en paz eh?

-¿¿??: Puedo defenderme solo sabes.

-Ivan: Pues no te iba muy bien.

-¿¿??2: Y tu quien te crees que eres eh?

-Ivan: Ivan Orion Black, algun problema?

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del chico, y solo uno, el de los rasgos asiaticos, siguio adelante.

-Reggie: Bueno, yo soy Reggie, y estos son mis puños. - Un instante despues itento golpearme.

El trato de golpearme, lo que significa que no sabe quien soy yo ni quien es mi familia, asi que simplemente, pense en darle una leccion, con mis reflejos y velocidad adquiridos en años de entrenamiento.

Me agache para esquivar el primer puñetazo, y le propine uno de los mios a el en el estomago, trato de darme una patada, y simplemente la esquive de nuevo, y le tumbe de un puñetazo en el menton.

Mire al grupo del chaval al que habia noqueado, y pregunte si alguien mas queria, y un chaval mas se avalanzo hacea mi, lo que no esperaba era que otro chico me agarrara, por detras, asi que recibi el puñetazo en la cara, el segundo lo consegui esquivar, le di una patada en el estomago al que me habia golpeado, y un codazo en el pomulo, en el mismo sitio que habia recibido yo el golpe, dejandolo traspuesto un segundo solo para darle un golpe en la nariz y dejarlo sangrando en el suelo.

Y mire al que me habia golpeado, ya se habia levantado y me estaba mirando, asi que fui a por el, le di rapidamente una patada en l rodilla derecha dejandole medio agachado, y le di un derechazo en la mejilla y un zurdazo en las costillas, dejandolo tambien KO.

Viendo que ya nadie mas se metia en la pelea, me gire, y vi al chico que habia defendido con un pelirrojo, Betty, Vernica y Kevin mirandome.

Este, iba a ser un dia muy largo...

El pelirrojo me miro antes de dirijirse al chaval al que habia defendido.

-¿¿??: Estas bien Jughead?

-Jughead: Si Archie estoy bien, te preocupas demasiado, pero podria haber salido de esa yo solo. - Dijo eso segundo dirijiendose a mi.

-Ivan: No se te veia con mucha pinta de hacer algo asi que lo pare por ti,

-Archie: Bueno gracias, yo soy Archie. - Dijo tendiendome la mano como señal de amistad o al menos de alianza.

Obviamente le di la mano, y se nos acercaron los otros tres, no sin que antes Jughead me agradeciera de callado.

-Kevin: Wow eso a sido genial Ivan! Tienes que probar para el equipo de lucha. - No muchas vezes recibia elogios de alguien de manera desinteresada, incluso mientras estaba con una chica, ella queria algo de mi, siempre.

-Ivan: Gracias Kevin, ventajas de ser criado por la gente de mi padrino.

-Betty: No Ivan, eso no esta bien, no te puedes mter en peleas si siquiera haber empezado un dia de clases aqui. - Me dio una mirada desaprobatoria como la que me dio mi padre cuando se entero de que no habia seguido con sus negocios.

-Veronica: Pues yo creo que es genial tener a nuestro superheroe personal. De dia enamora damas, pero de noche, protege a quien no puede hacerlo.

-Ivan: Yo no soy un superheroe, ni si quiera un chaval decente.

Tras eso me miraron, pero antes de que dijeran algo, megafonia llamo a todos los estudiantes y alumnos a una reunion para hablar del baile de apertura de este año. Donde basicamente se nos anuncio que a pesar del problema que habia tenido el pueblo, un estudiante muerto al parecer, la familia del chico habia pedido, que en vez de estar de luto, se le hiciera un homenaje en el baile.

La verdad, es que para mi lo mas importante que hubo en esa reunion fue la chica bonita que estaba dando el discurso, Cheril Blossom segun habia escuchado, la melliza del chico muerto, un tal Jason.

Tras la reunion hubo un par de clases a las que no preste mucha atencion, estaba acostumbrado al mejor instituto de Los Angeles, esto era muy sencillo para mi, asi que se me paso rapido mientras dibujaba una copia bastante buena de la Mona Lisa a lapiz.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, sali al patio o lo que fuera de los primeros, sentandome en una mesa yo solo. Cuando de golpe vinieron a sentarse a mi mesa los cinco chicos de antes, el pelirrojo traia un portatil, donde se escuchaba una musica que no era del todo mala.

Se sentaron e intentaron incluirme en su conversacion, hablaban sobre que esperaban mas revuelo por la entrada de un Black y de una Lodge en el instituto, a lo que Kevin resto importancia, diciendo que este año de lo que mas se iba a hablar, era de la muerte del chaval Jason, y de el papel que estaba interpretando se hermana.

Una hermana que venia hacea nosotros en ese mismo instante, y sin casi darme cuenta, Archie se fue corriendo, supongo que no se llevan bien.

-Cheryl: Bueno, de que cotilleabais? Contadme. Sobre el resurgimiento de Archie de la pubertad, de la nueva chica rica, o del nuevo bombon del instituto? - Dijo mirandome fijamente.

-Ivan: Si quieres una cita solo tienes que pedirla guapa, lo sabes no?

Los del primer grupo me miraban extrañados, mientras que Cheryl enrrojecio un poco antes de dedicarme una sonrisa muy bonita.

Al mismo tiempo nos ganamos una mirada asesina de Veronica, y dos de sorpresa viniendo de Betty y de Kevin.

-Veronica: Hablabamos de extracurriculares, el director quiere que me una a alguna.

-Cheryl: Pues animadoras! Yo soy la capitana, hoy son las pruebas, presentaos tu y Betty. - Dijo con lo que supuse era una sonrisa muy falsa. Luego se giro hacea mi. - En cuanto a ti, hoy a las 7 en el POP's, no llegues tarde. - Me acaricio el biceps, me sonrio, y se fue sin mas.

Habia sido una situacion bastante extraña para mi la verdad, pero no le iba a decir que no a la extravagante y bella pelirroja.

-Kevin: Has conseguido una cita con Cheryl Blossom! Es una de las chicas mas dificiles de conquistar de la escuela! - Dijo con lo que parecia sorpresa.

-Veronica: Por que quedas con ella? - Parecia eso envidia quizas?

-Ivan: Pues porque me apetece y porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Betty: Ten cuidado con ella y su familia, es muy complicada. - Dijo con lo que parecia preocupacion de forma genuina, una preocupacion que nadie excepto mi padrino me habia mostrado antes.

-Ivan: Tranquila. - Dije con una sonrisa. - Estoy seguro de que puedo cuidarme yo solo.

En ese momento escucho que me llaman por el megafono, asi que simplemente me levanto, me despido de mi actual compañia, y me dirijo a lo que Betty habia señalado como secrateria.

-Director: Esto es imperdonable Black! Su primer dia aqui y ya a agedido a 3 alumnos!

-Ivan: Solo defendi a un alumno al que estaban acosando, y luego me defendi a mi mismo del asalto de esos tres señor.

-Reggie: Solo estabamos jugando con Juggy.

-Director: Este es el primer y unico aviso que le doy señor Black, ahora que usted esta oficialmente emancipado, no tendria ningun problema para expulsarle, ahora vayanse.

Tras esa ''agradable'' charla, me fui a mi rollo, hace a el lado contrario que los tres matones.

El director me recomendo sacar mi agresividad en el campo, asi que fui a hablar con el entrenador del equipo de futbol, que decidio probarme en distintos puestos. Al final me destaque como receptor abierto, donde dijo que tenia una bacante, asi que si le gustaba y tenia la velocidad necesaria, muy probablemente estaria este año ya en el primer equipo.

Tras la charla con el entrenador, se me acerco Archie, que es quien me estaba haciendo los pases durante el entrenamiento.

-Archie: Muy buenas carreras tio, creo que lo aras muy bien en el primer equipo, yo si tengo suerte estare tambien en el.

-Ivan: Gracias, tus pases tambien eran buenos, encuentras bien los huecos en la defensa.

Nos fuimos juntos justo despues, encontrandonos a los tres chicos a los que habia dado una paliza los cuales se estaban alejando de nosotros, a lo que cuando nos miraron, les sonrei.

Despues de todo ese rollo, se nos acercaron Betty y Veronica, asi que cuando Veronica epujo a Betty hace a Archie, ya veia a donde iba todos eso, asi que simplemente le dirji una sonrisa de perdon a mi compañero pelirrojo, y le deje solo ante las dos fieras como diria Sirius.

Cuando llegue a las puertas de la mansion, Manuel, el unico empleado que habia decidido mantener, junto a un jardinero y una cocinera, me la abrio. Le dije que hoy cenaria fuera, asi que me fui a la ducha, me arregle, y despues de estar un rato viendo la television, me fui al restaurante que me habia indicado la linda pelirroja.

Obviamente sabia que esa noche era el baile, asi que con uno de mis mejores trajes estaba alli, esperandola para cenar antes de ir al baile, cuando aparecio ella, con un bestido color rojo despampanante, y uno de sus chofer, al que le dijo que esperara alli. Simplemente cenamos, y fuimos al baile.

Fue todo bastante bien, bailamos, reimos, hablamos, y disfrutamos de todo el baile, despues, la deje con una de sus amigas unos segundos para ir a por bebidas, me encontre alli con Archie, que no sabe ni como a conseguido traer a las dos chicas de su brazo al baile.

-Ivan: Montandote un haren Archie? - Dije con un tono de broma para hacerle saber que era en chiste.

-Archie: Si per tranquilo tu cita y el resto de las animadoras, son todas para ti. - Dijo siguiendo con mi broma.

Unos segundos despues nos despedimos, y le lleve un baso de ponche a mi chica especial de ese dia, me costaba ser un chico comprometido a algo.

Ella me comento que despues del baile habia una fiesta en su casa, asi que sin ningun problema, justo al acabar el baile, nos drijio a la limusina donde nos esperaba su chofer.

Dentro de la limusina, de camino a su casa, o fuimos acercando, me gustaba a donde iba esto, asi que no lo detuve, nos acercamos asta que nuestras narices se tocaron, y en ese momento decidi, que le daria el mejor beso que le habian dado nunca. La agarre de la cintura, la puse encima mia, y la bese, era un beso muy apasionado, y asi estuvimos asta que llegamos a su casa, una bonita mansion de aspecto antiguo.

Una vez en la fiesta todo fue bien, hasta que salio un juego, siete minutos en el cielo o algo asi, asi que se giro la botella, y le toco al chico de rasgos asiaticos con una de las amigas de Cheryl.

Cuando salieron del armario, los dos tenian pintalabios por la boca, y el incluso por el cuello el. El juego continuo un rato, pero cuando la gente ya habia bebido demasiado, la gente empezo a irse.

Cuando me iba a ir me iba a despedir yo tambien, pero no se ni como, acabe durmiendo con ella, pocas veces me habia quedado a dormir con una chica sin que pasara nada sexual, pero disfrute la sensacion, su olor, y sus brazos rodeandome, mientras tenia su cabeza apollada en mi desnudo pecho.

Lo que no sabiamos, era que al dia siguiente todo seria mas oscuro, entraria su madre gritando por la puerta, no por que yo estuviera alli, si no porque, al parecer, en la noche anterior, habian encontrado el cuerpo de Jason.

Nos vestimos rapidamente, y acompañe a Cheryl al rio, donde las autoridades pertinentes, el Cherif, desvelo el cuerpo para hacer el reconocimiento, todo ese rato, habia tenido a Cheril llorando mientras la abrazaba, y sentia que era el lugar correcto para estar.

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia, es la primera que escribo que es un fanfiction, y no trata sobre Harry Potter, simplemente, quiero que seais, que me he currado bastante este capitulo, y que no he abandonado la otra historia, simplmente por motivos tanto laborales, como estudiantiles como familiares, no he podido escribir como siempre.

Espero que os guste la historia que os traigo hoy, tambien espero que comenteis cualquier cosa, y que me sigais para estar al dia con todo lo que voy publicando.

Tengo en proceso la historia de Harry Potter, esta, y una de los Vengadores, donde ya tengo escrito el primer capitulo, decidme que os apetece antes.

En cuanto a la historia, no tengo muy claras las parejas finales, pero de momento, sera como en la serie, escepto por, Ivan x Cheryl.

Cualquier duda o consejo (constructivo) o opinion (no ofensiva) enviad un comentario.


	2. El nuevo, mejor integrado

FanFiction Riverdale Ivan Orion Black

MAS NUEVOS EN LA CIUDAD

Tras los probemas que habian salido a flote de nuevo con el cuerpo recien allado de Jason, yo me habia tirado todo el fin de semana consolando a una deprimida Cheryl, a la que sus padres no estaban apollando en ningun caso.

Todo el mundo estaba hablando sobre el recien descubierto cadaver de Jason. Antes era solo un ahogamiento accidental, ahora era un asesinato en toda regla, y por culpa de ello, ahora interesaba mas.

Hoy, sali de mi casa, era el primer dia de clases desde el gran declibe de la familia de Cheryl, a quien en este momento, no estaba seguro de si llamar novia, amiga con veneficios o que.

Como habiamos acordado, sali de casa con mi moto, directo a la de Cheryl, donde la recoji para ir juntos, y darle todo el apollo que estuviera en mi mano dar.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, me despedi de mi pelirroja favorita, y ella se fue con su equipo de animadoras, y yo me reuni con Archie y Jughead, a los que veia con peor animo de normal, pero no creo que fuera por culpa de Jason, cada uno tenia sus propios secretos, unos secretos que se quedarian callados, o solo se revelarian entre ellos.

Estuvimos hablando durante un tiempo, antes de que se nos acercaran Veronica y Betty, entre quienes notaba un ambiente mucho mas tenso de lo normal, como si hubieran tenido alguna pelea por alguna razon que aun me era desconocida, y no sabia si tenia algo que ver con el problema de alguno de los dos chicos con los que estba en ese momento.

La chala fue bastante normal hasta que toco el timbre para entrar a clase, tocaba clase de biologia, y al ver cual era la tarea de hoy fui rapidamente a sentarme junto a Cheryl. Me ofreci a hacer el trbajo de este dia, ella podia hacer el siguiente, pero no quiso, asi que simlemente la apolle, no creia que fuera el mejor momento para diseccionar una rana, pero era lo que tocaba, asi que simplemente lo hicimos.

Cuando la clase termino toco el timbre de nuevo, ya era la hora del almuerzo, asi que me despedi de mi compañera con un beso, y me fui a sentar con el grupo que conoci el primer dia, un grupo que aun no conocia bien, pero un grupo del que acabaria sabiendo lo suficiente como para estar comodo en el.

Cuando me sente, me di cuenta de que todos me staban mirando, pero el primero en hablar fue Kevin, lanzando la pregunta que sabia que no tardaria en llegar.

-Kevin: Emm... hola Ivan... cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con Cheryl Blossom?

-Veronica: Si Ivan, y cuando pensabas decirnoslo?

-Ivan: Lo primero de todo, no le he pedido que sea mi novia aun, asi que no llevo nada saliendo con ella, en segundo lugar, mi queridissima Veronica, no creo que tenga que mantener informada a la gente que no me mantiene informado a mi verdad?

-Jughead: Ahi tiene un punto.

Tras esa pequeña conversacion, simplemente, pasamos a hablar de temas mas tribales, como que estaba escribiendo Archie para futuras canciones, o como estaba Betty. Al parecer, habia un triangulo amoroso muy extraño entre Betty, Veronica y Archie, y de ahi provenia la tension que sentia yo.

En algun momento, no se muy bien cuando, me puse a dibujar, como cuando me aburria en clase, y me ouse a dibujar el paisaje que veia justo en ese momento. No era el mejor paisaje, pero no me apetecia dibujar o copiar alguna obra ya existente como habia echo mas de una vez.

No se cuando tampoco, pero hubo un momento en que se paro de hablar, Betty se fue corriendo, Archie la siguio, y solo quedaron Kevin y Veronica, ya que Jughead se fue hace mucho rato. Kevin, se fijo en mis bocetos, y para mi verguenza, los elogiaron, desde mi padrino, nadie me habia motivado o visto en el arte del dibujo.

Cuando todo el periodo escolar diario termino, a mi y a Archie nos toco entrenamiento, donde dimos todo lo que teniamos, todo el equipo, incluidas las animadoras, que tambien estaban practicando coreografias para el primer partido de la temporada.

No hubo mucho complicamiento ese entrenamiento, simplemente repetimos la utina de aceleracion, velocidad, agilidad y recepcion, lo mimsmo de siempre.

Como ya era normal, uando ya me habia duchado despues del entrenamiento y me habia despedido del entrenador, fui a mi moto, donde espere unos veinte minutos a que llegara la chica con la que mas tiempo estaba pasando ultimamente, asi que simpemente, llego, nos besamos un poco mas de tiempo de lo normal o necesario, y la lleve a mi casa, donde habiamos decidido hacer un plan de Netflix y manta para desestresarnos de un dia mas de clases.

Fue una tarde normal, donde no hubo mas que besos esporadicos, y algun que otro juego de pies, tras un rato, pedimos una cena a domicilio, y comimos tranquilamente, viendo una pelicula, por primera vez, no dormi yo solo en esta casa, tan grande, tan fria cuando esta sola, que me recomforto muchissimo.

Fue una noche muy buena para mi, no hicimos nada mas alla de besos o abrazos, pero es algo que nos ayudo a los dos, a pasar el luto o a no sentirnos solos o tristes.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperte, estaba solo en la cama, mientras que lo que me habia despertado, eran los gritos de alguien. Ese alguien era obviamente Cheryl, discutiendo con sus padres sobre porque no habia vuelto a casa anoche.

Simplemente, cuando se harto, colgo, me miro, y se le dibujo una radiante sonrisa en la cara, en esa bella cara, y fue en ese mismo instante, cuando supe, que era mi momento, me acerque, la agarre de la cintura, y la bese con todas mis ganas. No nos soltamos hasta que no nos falto el aire, fue quizas, uno de los mejores, si no el mejor beso de mi vida, minimo si no, el que mas sentimiento llevaba.

Tras ese largo y perfecto beso, fue cuando le hice la pregunta que sabia que debia hacer, llevabamos poco tiempo ''saliendo'' pero creia que ya era hora de hacerlo oficial, asi que e lance.

-Ivan: Cheryl, mi chica pelirroja me preguntaba si querrias hacerme muy feliz, siendo mi novia?

-Cheryl: Claro que si tontorron, te ha costado bastante preguntar la verdad, pero obviamente es un si.

Nada podria quitar la sonrisa que teniamos los dos en ese mismo momento en la cara, eran unas sonrisas, que si alguien hubiese visto desde fuera diria que eran a juego, as que para simplemente quitarnos la sonrisa de tontainas de la cara, y para gusto de amos, compartimos otro beso, incluso mejor que el anterior.

Cuando quedaban veinte minutos para el inicio de las clases de este nuevo dia, salmos de mi mansion familiar, camino obviamente al instituto, llegamos bastante justos de tiempo, pero co el suficiente como para llegar sin correr a clase.

Las dos primeras horas, fueron muy calmadas, asi que simplemente, pasaron volando, el primer problema del dia, vino cuando de nueo e chaval de rasgos asiaticos, Reggie, se volvo a meter con Jugghead.

La unica diferencia, era que esta vez, no me dio tiempo a mi a defenderle, en cambio, fue Archie quien paro a Reggie esa vez, solo para que este la tomara con los dos y empezara a decir barbaridades de ambos, como de tirarse el cadaver de Jason despues de haberlo matado, cosas, que eran muy desagradables, cosas, que no querria que escuchara mi, ''ahora si que lo podia decir'' novia.

Asi que simplemente, me acerue a el por detras, y le agarre por el cuello de la chaqueta deportiva del equipo. Le mire, y de nuevo, con mi voz mas fria, le incite a volver a repetir una sola frase similar de nuevo, solo que si lo volvia a hacer, se las veria de nuevo conmigo, y pasarian cosas que no gustarian a nadie.

Y podria haber ido todo a mallores, si no fuera porue Veronica me agarro del brazo, y me miro con su cara de ''estate quieto porfabor o terminareis todos mal''.

Ese dia, no paso nada mas importante, a parte de cuando el grupo se entero de que Cheryl ya era oficialmente mi novia.

Y asi fueron pasando los dias, hasta que toco el dia de presentacion del equipo, que de nuevo a su vez, seria un recordatorio a Jason. Ese fue un dia uy delicado, estuve apollando y consolando a Cheryl todo el tiempo que pude, antes de que ella se tuviera que subir al escenario para presentar o dar entrada a los Bulldogs de Riverdale, entre los cules nos encontrabamos yo y Archie.

Al vernos salir, parcia que Cheryl fuera a salir corriendo a lagrima tendida, asi que hice lo mejor que pude a la distancia a la que estaba, la mire y le sonrei, como solemos hacer siempre. Fue un momento bastante bonito bajo la lluvia, un momento, como tantos otros en estos dias, muy memorable.

En esta concentracion deportiva, una al parecer como ninguna otra, fu usada como homenaje a Jason y para demostrar humanidad, unidad y moral en Riverdale, o al enos, eso es lo que dio a entender la alcaldesa antes de dar paso a un grupo que por lo que habia escuchado estaba bastante de moda ahora mismo en Riverdale, Yoshi y las PussyCats o algo asi, realmente, tampoco preste mucha atencion, ya qu ese no es mi estilo musical favorito exactamente.

Por lo que vi, hoy no fue un buen dia solo para mi, cuando mas por la tarde entramos Cheryl y yo al POP's, nos encontramos a Jugghead, Archie, Veronica y Betty todos juntos, parecia que ya todos se llevaban bien de nuevo algo, que sin saber porque, me recomforto bastante.

Y alli nos quedamos, hablando los seis, si ningun problema, como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida, como si fueramos, lo que los mas optimistas definirian como familia incluso.

Pero es no iba a durar ,ucho, o al menos no para siempre, ya que justo al dia siguiente, mientras estabamos en clase, y sin ningun aviso previo, entraron el director del instituto y el Cherif de la ciudad, y casi sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, arrestaron a Cheryl, acusandola, de ser la asessina de su hermano, algo que cualquiera que la conociera minimamente, sabria que era totalmente falso.

En cuanto se llevaron a Cheryl, sali de clase sin permiso, llame a los padres de mi novia, y les informe de lo que estaba pasando, mientras iba de camino corriendo al despacho del director, donde inrrumpi sin ninguna preocupacion, con un solo objetivo, ayudar a la persona, que en ese momento, consideraba, quizas, la persona mas importante para mi.

Y todo eso podia parecer una exageracion, pero viniendo de una persona, a la que solo una persona le a dado amor, estando esa persona muerta en ese mismo instante, era muy facil darse cuenta, yo queria a Cheryl Blossom, con mi herido y congelado corazon.

Mis acciones de ese momento, iban a tener consecuencias, y probablemente graves, pero me daba igual.

Como dije en el anterior capitulo, porfabor, decidme que os esta pareciendo, cualquier critica constructiva, cualquier consejo, son super acojidos, espero que os haya gustado muchissimo, y que lo esteis disfrutando tanto leyendolo, tanto como yo escrbiendolo.


End file.
